


the privilege of being yours

by transperalta



Series: moreid ramblings [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Team as Family, The BAU is a Family, moried are soulmates, soft, your honour theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transperalta/pseuds/transperalta
Summary: derek morgan and spencer reid are hopelessly in love.five times they almost got away with it, and one time they definitely didn't.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: moreid ramblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069088
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	the privilege of being yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! they are soulmates, so i am writing about them again :)
> 
> this is probably really bad because for some reason i only write at night and i don't beta anything, so please let me know if this is actually coherent. 
> 
> also fleur if you're reading this i promise i'm working on the hotch fic just let me be a sad mlm for a little /lh

_i_

despite the satisfaction supplied by their occupation when they caught the bad guys, there were always cases which failed to go their way. this was a bad one. 

so bad, in fact, that hotch had sent morgan and reid back to the jet early, on the basis that they weren't vital to the final takedown, and spencer - well, spencer looked like shit, to say the least. 

and so, when hotch entered the plane, he was expecting to see the two agents in front of him. what he wasn't expecting, however, was the intimate scene he walked in on. his footsteps halted at the entrance, far enough to view the boys, but reserved enough that they had yet to notice his presence. 

the pair were splayed out over the couch, muddy shoes long discarded since their feet had been swung up onto the soft leather. the younger of the two had situated his body between the older's, fitting into the space between his legs as if designed flawlessly by some sort of higher power. his slender hands rested comfortably on his own abdomen, although a singular, warmer one enveloped them, as if to act as a form of shelter. a thumb rubbed circles tenderly into the pale skin. 

further up, the boy's head rested on a firm chest, a content smile painted upon his face. his once well-kept hair was now dishevelled, gentle fingers running through the unruly, tawny hair as the older played with it absentmindedly. the pair were not asleep, as hotch may have expected, instead simply taking comfort in the other's company. he rarely saw his team so peaceful. figuring they may not have intended for anyone to see this moment of pure vulnerability, he shot morgan a text, stating that the team were on their way back to the jet. 

he watched as the hand once entangled in spencer's hair moved down towards his face, gingerly brushed a finger across his cheek. his lips moved, and although hotch could not hear the message, he knew it was some sort of wake-up call for the younger. not from a state of sleep, just a reminder from reality. 

derek pressed a delicate kiss on the wavy locks he had previously felt, before spencer rose and the two boys separated. 

hotch didn't bring it up with them.

_ii_

with a job like theirs, it was inevitable that they would need some way to relax as a group. although, their go-to method may not be suited for everyone. for example, drinking until stupid-o-clock on a tuesday night seemed like a good idea for most of the agents, who had the next day off, but for one in particular, it became almost unbearable. 

the lights, and the noise, and the people, and the fact that he was pretty much the only one sober in the entire place, were too much. his head hurt. 

surveilling the team in front of him served as a brief distraction, although unfortunately short-lived. 

garcia was on the dance floor, clearly enjoying herself with some equally-intoxicated hunk of a man. rossi and hotch sat at the bar, the former nursing a scotch while the other held a simple beer in his hand. jj had left to go to the ladies' room, claiming that she had to fix her makeup. which left emily and morgan, who were now approaching the boy with wide grins. 

"heyyy pretty boy! get your pretty butt on the dance floor, let me see those moves!"

morgan's deep voice sounded out over the music, only adding to the pounding in his head. his brow furrowed against his will - he was hesitant to display his pain, knowing it would only put a damper on the evening for the rest of the team, who clearly needed a break. immediately, derek's endearing grin dropped, replaced by an equally-endearing expression of loving concern.

the older man hurried over to him, quick to take his place in front of spencer and search his eyes for any idea of what was going on. his previously-abrasive tone was swapped for one much tamer, and reid noticed as morgan's fingers twitched, eager to reach out for the other's. 

"you wanna get out of here, right? i've got you, don't worry."

he turned to emily, who was now joined by jj again, and began excusing the two. once he had explained, and the pair had said their goodbyes, derek took spencer's wrist softly and led him out of the bar, into the cool night. 

jj, too, excused herself, the need for a breath of fresh air overriding the desire for another drink and a dance with emily.

she stepped out just in time to catch a glimpse of her teammates, walking down the street to someplace quieter. 

fingers interlaced, derek's head placed lightly on spencer's shoulder. even from the backs of their heads, she knew they were smiling. 

_iii_

the bau team couldn't exactly be classified as a large group. 

and yet, sat around in someplace that could only be described as a bed-and-breakfast, in the midst of an alaskan case, they found themselves faced with an uncomfortable situation. with the exception of one aaron hotchner, who was unavailable due to his son contracting some highly-contagious illness, the team had arrived in the chilly state and found the only shelter nearby. which, unfortunately, only held two open rooms, of which the team were split into boys and girls. 

rossi was too tired to complain, only letting out a quick notice to the guys that he would not be sharing a bed with anyone, no matter the circumstances. 

which, unluckily for him, only led to more squabbling from the pair who now trailed behind him on the way to the room.

"look, pretty boy, no offense? but i don't want to share a bed with you."

rossi could practically hear morgan's cheeky smirk as he teased reid, although the somewhat-playful banter was beginning to get on his nerves. 

"good, because i don't either. your muscles might be good for getting girls, but they're uncomfortable."

the elder agent wondered how reid knew that. he didn't think too much into it, however, as he tuned out the quarrel and reached for the key. it didn't take long for him to kick off his shoes, disregarding the expensive leather and retreating to the adjacent bathroom - partly to change into something more sleep-appropriate, and partly to escape the fighting going on outside. 

the faint sounds of their feud carried through the wall, until rossi opened the door to be promptly greeted by reid's face, eager to take his place in the bathroom. at some point in the whole ordeal, morgan had changed into his sleepwear; which was really just a pair of grey sweatpants, so it couldn't have been a long process anyway.

rossi resigned to his bed, attempting to ignore the immature back-and-forth still continuing between the two younger agents. it didn't take long; he was awake long enough to hear the mutual agreement that derek would sleep on the floor. usually, he would object, adding some comment on how his back would hurt in the morning - but he was exhausted. he simply fell asleep instead. 

only to be awoken less than an hour later. his initial instinct was to swiftly fall back to sleep, and yet he found himself drawn into consciousness by the sound of soft footsteps on the cold, wooden floorboards. 

he opened his eyes, although squinting due to the glowing lamp next to reid's bed. 

just in time to witness derek morgan, tiptoeing across the room from his place on the wooden decking of the room. 

just in time to see him melt into the warmth of spencer reid's embrace, face buried comfortably in his chest as one arm found its place around his neck. spencer recoiled a little as derek pressed his frozen fingers against his neck, but as the older agent began to play with the ends of his hair, he seemed to relax once more. 

the two fell asleep together. more peacefully than they would have done alone, no doubt.

_iv_

although the more exciting aspects of the job were those advertised to unassuming trainees, it certainly came as no surprise that there were slow days too. days with no new cases, only old paperwork and a lot of coffee. 

in emily's peripheral vision, she picked up morgan leaving the bullpen, presumably for a bathroom break. after all, the man was on his third cup of the morning, and she was fairly sure he was about to keel over and pass out any second. 

a few minutes passed, and a string of notifications cut through the near-silence of the office. reid's phone lit up like a christmas tree, and he looked up from his files to check the texts. he looked positively bored, as did everyone else that day. 

the pale shade of his skin was quickly flooded with a bright pink tint, strands of hair falling into his face as his head dropped, hands sheltering the contents of his phone. 

the young agent shifted in his seat, and he hazarded a glance around the bullpen as if to scan for any suspicious eyes on him. 

"you good, spencer?"

her voice carried across to his desk, and he lifted his head almost suspiciously quickly to meet her gaze. the blush painting his cheeks was painfully obvious, and his fingers fiddled with the hem of his earthy-green sweater.

"u-uh, yeah. yeah, sorry, it's just a headache."

his voice wavered slightly, and although emily was a damn good profiler, she still failed to detect what caused this. she knew something was off, and yet the missing puzzle piece remained out of her reach.

that was, until derek morgan returned from the bathroom a minute later, shooting spencer a brash grin as he passed his desk. reid only returned a scowl - still playful in nature, but to feign annoyance at his partner. 

this interaction was brief, though the two shared numerous glances throughout the rest of the working day, with derek sharing his flashy smile to be met with the same lighthearted glower from reid. 

it was only when the clock hit five that emily truly put all the pieces together. 

spencer had spent the last ten minutes preparing to leave, simulating typing up a report in case hotch came to check up on his work. the second his shift was up, his bag was already packed, papers already filed away, computer already shut down. immediately, he was on his feet, sending a mischievous glare to derek as he strode over to the man's table and virtually dragging him out of his chair towards the elevator. he was, of course, met with artificial protests from morgan, although it was obvious he was really quite eager to leave with him. 

as they got into the elevator, emily could have sworn she heard something along the lines of "i knew you liked photos of my beautiful body, but this is new!"

_v_

when the team were called in - on a saturday morning, no less - for a case briefing, it was safe to say that no one was happy. 

one agent in particular, however, seemed a little more than unhappy. 

derek morgan was tense. he looked as if he hadn't slept, which wouldn't have been concerning considering it was just friday night after all, and yet there was something more. it wasn't just physical exhaustion this time. it couldn't be put down to a simple hangover. 

no, this was mental. this was like he had been up all night, in the ring with his mind, and he had lost. 

he sat at the back of the table, furthest from the front, and closest to the door. as if to provide an escape if needed. 

doctor spencer reid sat beside him. the two out of sight of the rest of the team, who had now filtered in and were peering at the files which penelope had just handed out. 

this meant that only she saw how derek's hands stayed under the table, when he was usually such an expressive person. 

only she noticed how his eyes were trained absently on the file in front of him, and how his hands fidgeted beneath the desk, and how, when he raised his arm to massage his forehead briefly, the skin on his thumb had been rubbed raw and red.

and, even with the presence of the entire team, only she witnessed how spencer reached his own hand under the desk, and took hold of derek's.

only she observed how derek's shoulders relaxed just a little, and how the doctor watched his friend breathe a little easier, and how spencer brought their hands up just enough for penelope to see him gently caressing the sore skin. 

it certainly does not go unnoticed, how derek smiles for the first time that morning. only when looking at spencer.

_+i_

on a rare day off, the team accepts rossi's invite to his mansion, with the promise of good wine and good pasta enticing them. 

rossi greeted each new arrival with his standard two kisses on the cheek, smiling fondly at the people he now considered family as they made themselves at home.

eventually, the only two late were morgan and reid - hardly surprising, as spencer had a habit of getting lost in his reading, and derek was likely walking clooney and lost track of the time.

deciding they needed someone to lookout for the pair, for when they turned up, emily was appointed, and comfortably situated herself by the window. there was no way in hell she could complain about the task - the view of the sunset from the house was stunning, and she was sure she could watch it forever if the universe would let her.

despite this, only a few minutes passed before her attention was drawn from the beauty in front of her, instead down on the street below a dimly-lit streetlamp.

two men, one slightly taller than the other, stood under the warm light.

the shorter of the two reached his arms up, placing his hands gently to cup the other's face. the action was clearly appreciated, and the taller draped his arms around the shoulders of the man opposite him. words were exchanged between them, and the taller moved his hands to grasp the other's shoulders gently, pulling him into a kiss. the action was reciprocated with a tenderness only achievable by those totally, fully, unapologetically in love.

emily found herself beckoning over the rest of the team, and soon they all watched from the wide window. 

they watched as the men pulled their lips apart, and yet, still craving some sort of intimacy, pressed their foreheads together. a simple gesture, so full of mutual adoration. 

and when they finally separated, the shorter nuzzling his face into the other's shoulder before they could, so did the team. they separated, and began attempting to look even the slightest bit normal again.

a knock at the door brought their attentions together, and rossi opened it eagerly. morgan smiled at them, as did reid - the latter conjuring up some weak explanation as to why the two had arrived together.

when neither received the expected cheek kisses from the loving italian, morgan took it upon himself to feign offense.

"woah, what happened to the rossi i know? what, do i have something on my face?"

the team held back laughter, although failed to do so soon after. 

"well, i thought about it, but i figured you two are much more comfortable kissing each other!"

where derek's signature grin adorned his face, spencer rubbed the back of his neck as an aggressive shade of pink tinted his face. 

and, in spite of their initial embarrassment, they knew they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i hope you enjoyed it, feedback + comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
